


A wish come true (One-Shot)

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley goes to a comic con to see her favorite actor Martk Sheppard. Little does she know that she'd be his only. Mark owns Ashley now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wish come true (One-Shot)

Ashley had been going to all the comic con's that she could go to. Seeing all her favorite actors. Had her happy for the longest time. Mark Sheppard had been her favorite one. She sat in the front row staring at him. Then, It was her turn at giving question anyone.

"To Mark Sheppard, Do you say Crowley is flirt to select few or is it that you are a hot British actor? Because, Let's face it. The fandom likes you alot!" said Ashley to Mark slyly.

Mark had puffed out his chest in pride. This lady was clearly flirting and he'd do the same. He'd take his time to answer her. Make her squirm just standing there and heated.

"Darling, I am the King of Hell and you my pretty are flirting with me!" said Mark to Ashley.

Mark saw the scarlett blush that arose on her face. That, Ashley was flushed by him. She sat down and fanned herself. Ashley saw that Mark picked up on her own games.

"Well, I am flirting with MY king. Does My king want me to stop flirting?" asked Ashley.

"YOUR king wants you to stand outside and I will speak to you privately!" said Mark slyly.

Ashley had gotten up out of her seat. Going to stand outside of the doors to wait for him. He came a moment or so later. Grabbing onto her face and slamming her lips with his.

"I swear, You are god awful tease. Making my cock ache for your cunt!" said Mark hotly.

Ashley certainly wasn't ready for her favorite actor to say that. He had wanted her badly.

"Mark, I am your fan. What do you plan on doing to me? I wonder!" said Ashley seducingly.

Mark handed her a room card and told her to make herself ready for him. She rushed to his room. She was practically begging for that British actor to fuck her brains out hard. As she had gotten there, She had gotten nude right away. Waiting for Mark to fuck her.

"You got ready for me quite quickly, pet. Bet your wet for me already!" said Mark to her.

"This is all for you, My king. Mark, My heart aches for you alone!" said Ashley to Mark.

Mark saw that she had been telling the truth. That, This young sexy lady wanted him. Who was he to deny a sexy lady. Mark stripped his clothes off and got between her legs.

"Once, I have you and we have fucked. You will be mine's only." said Mark to Ashley slyly.

"My name is Ashley. The name you will moan from your mouth, My Mark!" said Ashley.  
"Well Ashley, Are you sure you want to do this? I want you a hundred with me!" said Mark.

Ashley opened herself up to Mark and moaned. Mark saw her leaking onto his bed and he rammed into her hard and fast. Taking what was going to be his now. Seeing her enjoy herself almost sent him over the edge. She saw that Mark was losing her body now. Ashley rubbed her tiny and swollen clit. Mark saw that she so close to cumming.

"Cum for me, Ashley. I want to feel your love juice all over my cock!" said Mark to Ashley.

Ashley had exploded over Mark's cock hard and fast. Mark set a punishing rhythm on her. Finding his release upon her whole body. He held her to calm her down and relax.

"I know that was intense for the both of us. You are mines now, pet!" said Mark to her.

"Mark, I have always but wanted you in my life. Never letting you go!" said Ashley slyly.

They both knew that they were both lucky to have eachother. Ashley and Mark were together now happily. Never straying from the other. Always being near each other now.


End file.
